Question: In a magic square, the sum of the three entries in any row, column, or diagonal is the same value. The figure below shows four of the entries of a magic square. Find $x$.
[asy]
size(2cm);
for (int i=0; i<=3; ++i) draw((i,0)--(i,3)^^(0,i)--(3,i));
label("$x$",(0.5,2.5));label("$19$",(1.5,2.5));
label("$96$",(2.5,2.5));label("$1$",(0.5,1.5));
[/asy]
Denote the remaining entries by $d, e, f, g, h,$ as shown: [asy]
size(2cm);
for (int i=0; i<=3; ++i) draw((i,0)--(i,3)^^(0,i)--(3,i));
label("$x$",(0.5,2.5));label("$19$",(1.5,2.5));
label("$96$",(2.5,2.5));label("$1$",(0.5,1.5));
label("$d$",(1.5,1.5));label("$e$",(2.5,1.5));
label("$f$",(0.5,0.5));label("$g$",(1.5,0.5));label("$h$",(2.5,0.5));
[/asy] One possible solution proceeds in three steps, as follows:

The leftmost column and up-right diagonal have the same sum, so $x + 1 + f = 96 + d + f,$ which gives $d = x - 95.$
The down-right diagonal and the rightmost column have the same sum, so $x + (x-95) + h = 96 + e + h,$ which gives $e = 2x - 191.$
Finally, the first row and second sum have the same sum, so \[x + 19 + 96 = 1 + (x-95) + (2x-191),\]which gives $x = \boxed{200}.$